


Bleachers

by teudoongiejjang



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teudoongiejjang/pseuds/teudoongiejjang
Summary: Based on the Tumblr Prompt I received;"Heejin likes to sit on the Bleachers and watch Hyunjin on the pitch. The urge to kiss the girl is exponential watching her in her element"





	Bleachers

Heejin loved nothing more than watching the younger girl dribbling the soccer ball, weaving skilfully between the majority of players on the pitch. Hyunjin was the team captain and although she wasn’t a forward or striker she scored just as many goals and had a repertoire of assists under her belt. She was a player of set pieces. The designated corner kick taker and free kick taker which is where her assists come into play. She had this killer instinct which told her who would be the best player to send the ball flying to at any moment, she could sense before the player noticed themselves an inevitable offside. Some of her teammates were a bit too eager and had a tendency to run ahead of the oppositions back two defenders before the ball was quite kicked. The centre midfielder was adored by her entire team, she always lifted them up and stayed back any day to train longer with anyone who didn’t feel confident enough with their own ability to call it a day.

Heejin loved the attentive and selfless attribute of Hyunjin. It carried off the pitch too, she was always present to lend a helping hand, a shoulder to cry on or ears to listen to any problems no matter how small. The girl was extremely popular and that initially intimidated Heejin until the two properly met. Hyunjin had been asked to show the older girl, who’d just transferred to their school, around. Not long after Hyunjin had adopted her into her crackhead group of 10 other friends. While Heejin loved all of the girls, she had a particular soft spot for Hyunjin. This soft spot brought to fruition when Heejin had stumbled over herself attempting to ask the girl out. They’d been dating for about 7 months now, and every time Heejin sees her she feels as if it was their first date all over again. The butterflies in her stomach returned full force each time, almost making her feel nauseous, but in a good way.

Foregoing her usual spot on the green, she climbed the bleachers for a better vantage point. It was just a simple friendly between the team that would likely be ending soon, but that didn’t mean that Heejin didn’t want to soak up every second of it. Watching Hyunjin chip the ball over Yerim’s head to Sooyoung who volleyed the ball into the top right corner, she swelled with pride. That was her girlfriend. Her Hyunjin. The goal signalled the end of the friendly and the players slowly trickled from the pitch to the changing rooms. However, as Sooyoung pointed Heejin out to Hyunjin, the girl in question sprinted to the bleachers.

“Hey Heekki, I’m just gonna shower and change and then I’ll walk you home,” the smile that encompassed Hyunjin’s face had Heejin overcome with the urge to kiss her. Heejin adored how expressive her girlfriend was, when she smiled her eyes squinted adorably, and her whole face lit up. Reaching her arms out, Heejin couldn’t stop the pout from forming. She wanted Hyunjin, and now. The younger girl just laughed at her girlfriends antics and climbed the steps, two at a time to plant a sloppy kiss to her cheek before disappearing to change.

Picking herself up Heejin made her way to and stood at the sideline of the pitch, so she was closer to where Hyunjin would come from. She scrolled aimlessly through her phone, disinterested in the drunken snaps of parties that most of her year group had been at. Heejin had been invited to most, she wasn’t boring but that wasn’t her scene. About 10 minutes after Hyunjin left Heejin felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she rushes to wrap her arms around the taller girls neck and bury face there. They fit so well together. Hyunjin’s slightly bigger frame, toned from how athletic she was, made Heejin feel safe and protected. Humming to herself Hyunjin swayed them back and forth softly making conversation with the girl in her arms.

Hyunjin could hear some of her teammates teasing from behind her but she simply flipped them off lightheartedly as they shouted more quips and goodbyes. When the pitch grew quiet, apart from the faint sound of birds which made Heejin slightly uncomfortable, they knew they were alone. Heejin emerged from her favourite spot and leaned upwards to press her lips to Hyunjin’s. Lingering just a little too long she pulled away when they needed to breathe. Repeating the action multiple times she peppered kisses all over Hyunjin’s face which had the other girl giggling and pushing her away.

“What’s this for Heekki?,” the tilt of the taller girls head in slight confusion had Heejin melting. Resisting the urge to kiss her again in that moment was one of the most difficult things Heejin has ever had to do.

“Just for being you, Hyun,” the adoration in the older girls tone wasn’t missed by Hyunjin. If any of her friends could see them now Hyunjin doesn’t want to think of the mocking she’d receive. Although for the girl, her girl, in front of her she’d endure it. Dropping a quick peck to the tip of Heejin’s nose, knowing it’s her favourite thing in the world, Hyunjin pulled away and slung her gear bag over her shoulder. Wrapping an arm around Heejin she took the girls bag for her, balancing that on her shoulder too they began to walk towards the road.

“Lets go home Heekki.”


End file.
